1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having substrates with reduced thicknesses.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An LCD device comprises an LCD panel including a first substrate where thin film transistors (TFTs) are formed, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates.
To reduce a thickness of the LCD panel, thicknesses of the first and second substrates can be reduced. However, if the first and second substrates are not thick enough initially, the substrates may be bent or damaged in a subsequent manufacturing process. Thus, to reduce the thickness of the LCD panel, the LCD panel is formed with substrates, whose thicknesses are reduced after the manufacturing process in which they may be bent or damaged.
An etching method and a wrapping method can be used to decrease the thickness of a glass substrate. The etching method uses an etching solution such as fluoric acid to decrease the thickness of the glass substrate. The wrapping method presses both surfaces of the glass substrate as a mother substrate at the same time to decrease the thickness of the glass substrate.
However, the etching method may cause a surface of the glass substrate to be coarse such that the light transmittance can be decreased. The etching method may cause the corrosion of signal wirings. Further, manufacture of the glass substrate can foe cumbersome with the etching method. Since the wrapping method is performed with the mother substrate, large-scaled equipment is used. Thus the manufacture of the LCD panel is cumbersome with the wrapping method.